Music is my Boyfriend
by BeccaBear93
Summary: 10 drabbles/ songfics... KuroFai, SyaoSaku, slight KuroTomo, slight AshuFai Sorry about the random title, lol... It's an actual song that I have


A/N: …I'm not obsessed with doing shuffle shots… What are you talking about?

Okay, so here are the rules again:

Put your Ipod or MP3 Player on shuffle and make drabbles for each of the first ten songs that come on. You only have until the song is over to write it, though.

Warnings: Language, shonen-ai, implied yaoi, spoilers, character death, confusing uses of "Yuui" and "Fai" … Is that everything? Oh yeah, and… An obsession with Celes and Nihon? lol

Pairings: KuroFai, KuroTomo, and SyaoSaku.

Oh, and you could consider one of them to be AshuFai if you want to, lol

--

"Love Ridden" by Fiona Apple

Fai looked up at Kurogane with his now one gold eye.

_I loved you, but you weren't supposed to love me. You weren't supposed to save me._

"Good morning," he began. He almost said one of the nicknames he'd gotten so used to, but stopped himself. _Only his simple name now, just like he wanted._ "Kurogane."

_I'll just have to try harder now to push you away. Soon, you'll barely even know me._

--

"Give You Hell" by The All-American Rejects

Fai was feeling a bit bitchy today. All he could do was smirk as he passed Tomoyo in the hall. _Sorry, he's mine now._

Tomoyo looked shocked by his expression. He was almost always smiling lately. She knew why he was smirking, though. He just wanted to rub it in her face. _It's really too bad… I thought maybe we could be friends._

"Hope it gives you hell," Fai said quietly, accidentally bumping into her as he passed.

_It does,_ Tomoyo thought. _But not as much as you seem to think._

_--_

"Go Mad" by Caleb Kane

Fai looked over at the sleeping man next to him.

_I wish I could stay near you, I really do… But soon you'll realize what we've done. You'll come to your senses and realize what a terrible person I am._

He couldn't stop the emotions swirling inside of him. Love, sadness, guilt, and so many others that he couldn't place.

_I'd rather go mad than deal with this. But I've never gotten what I wanted before, have I? If I did, Fai would be here, not me…_

"I'm sorry… Kurogane." And with that, he stood up, picked up his clothes, and walked out of the room, taking just one remorseful look back.

--

"Gomennasai" by TATU

Tears fell over the spot on the bed where an arm should have been. It wasn't there anymore, though.

_Because of me._

"This is my fault… Gomennasai, Kuro-sama." Of course, the other man didn't hear him. He hadn't woken up since they arrived in his world.

"Will you stay here? I hope not, but… It was your wish… Why _wouldn't_ you stay?"

He couldn't stand being here with the unconscious man and all of his guilt, but he couldn't stand being anywhere else right now, either.

"Please wake up… Please… I've never needed a friend like I do now…"

--

"Miracle" by Paramore

I'm alive, but I haven't lived at all since Fai's death.

"I'm sorry, Kuro-tan… Is there still a chance for me to start over?" The only reply was some indistinguishable muttering. I smiled. "I'll take that as yes."

I've always run from my problems… But not anymore. I can't. I can't give up on this miracle. God… No, Hitsuzen… Sent me this man, and I won't give that up.

--

"My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion

Sakura woke up, bolting upright. She wiped the tears from her face and lay back down, just like she did every night since her love's death.

_Have you moved on, Syaoran? God, I hope so… I hope you're in heaven… You deserve it._

They had gotten one final feather just before he died. Apparently, Yuuko had created a loophole in her own price, because that last feather let her remember who it was that filled all of the blank spaces in her memory.

It was too late, though. He was injured too badly, dying right in front of her eyes, and she couldn't do anything to stop it.

She still saw him in her dreams, though. It made her wonder whether they were actually dreams or if it was more magic letting her actually see and talk to him.

--

"Sad but True" by Metallica

"_I'll always care for you, Yuui. Nobody else does, but I do. I always will."_

Even back then, Yuui knew Ashura was lying. Now, though, preparing to put the king into a deep sleep, he saw it in his eyes. His eyes were laughing at him, mocking him, saying, _I don't care anymore. I used you, and I'll keep using you. You'll kill me, you'll be blamed, you'll lose anyone who ever gets close to you. You're a twin of misfortune. It's your fault. Everything's your fault._

"I know," he said aloud, ignoring the questioning look Ashura gave him. "It's my fault, and it always will be." _But I won't kill you. I can't, I won't, even if you were just using me all this time._

_--_

"Rebirthing" by Skillet

"I can't believe you did this for me," Fai said, squeezing the other man's hand. There was no reaction, since Kurogane was still unconscious. "Am I really worth that? I can't imagine that my life is worth as much as a ninja's arm… As _your_ arm."

"Thank you, though." He knew that he was basically talking to himself, but he didn't care, as long as he could say what he needed to. "I won't let your sacrifice be for nothing. I'll start over. I'll live… For you, if not for myself."

He didn't feel alive, but he did feel like his life was _worth_ living for the first time in as long as he could remember. And he knew he would feel alive again when Kurogane was awake and next to him again.

--

"Lucky Twice" by Lucky Twice (lol, Lucky Twice twice)

Sometimes, Fai even believed his own lies. He always smiled, always laughed. He wasn't sure how Kurogane saw through him when _he_ couldn't see through himself sometimes.

Of course, there were times when he couldn't. No matter how much he acted happy, he wasn't, and even he couldn't fool himself _all_ the time. When it came to times like that, he just put on an even bigger grin and repeated in his head how lucky he was.

It still didn't always help.

--

"Sooner or Later" by Breaking Benjamin

Dammit. How can he just throw his life away like that, when he's lucky just to be alive? That idiot really pisses me off sometimes.

So… Why am I throwing _my_ life away to save him?

I just tied myself to him forever, and I don't even care. All that matters is that he stays alive. I don't care if he wants to die. I won't let him.

"You'll be okay. I'll make sure of that." Yeah… That's what I _want_ to say. I won't. Besides, he hates me now, right?

I'll keep following you, though. I don't care how many times I have to save you to get you to realize your own worth.

Go ahead and throw our life away. I'll keep saving yours anyways.

--

A/N: Okay, I'm _really _sorry about that… So much OOC-ness! Gah! Also, sorry about the severe lack of SyaoSaku… I expected to have a lot more than that… And Syaoran was dead in the _one_ I wrote with them in it! Agh! I'm _so_ sorry to anyone who expected some fluffy moments between them!

In case you couldn't tell (which I'm sure everyone who read this did), Celes and Nihon are on my mind a lot right now, lol

Anyways, I'd really appreciate any reviews!


End file.
